


Lego House

by JustGotThemSharpened



Series: I'm Only A Man [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looked at the shelf, contemplating his work. The little Lego piece looked back at him with a smile on his yellow tiny face, next to him there was Kili's Lego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this idea came while I was surfing on my dashboard and when I saw the photos of the boys with their Lego replica I thought "why not?"
> 
> It's kinda silly and nonsense but I couldn't restrain myself so...here we are XD
> 
> English is not my native language, mind you. If there are any mistakes, please, let me know and I'll correct them right away.

 

**Lego House**

 

 

 

Dean looked at the shelf, contemplating his work. The little Lego piece looked back at him with a smile on his yellow tiny face, next to him there was Kili's Lego. They were cute, thought the blond.

He found them a while ago but didn't really know where to put them in the flat he shared with Aidan. Dean was sure the younger man would like them as well, a token of the good memories and time for both of them.

The blond, however, bit his bottom lip, unsure.

 

_Aidan will definitely think I'm childish.._

 

Nonsenses. Aidan likes him. Better, he _loves_ him.

Still, Dean doesn't change his mind and before he tries something stupid like throwing them away he tries to keep himself busy, tidying their room and reading a book, waiting for the younger male's return from work.

He's not sure when he fell asleep, just that when he wakes up there's a blanket over his shoulders and he hears the shower running in the bathroom, he figures Aidan just came back.

The blond looks up and discovers that the two pieces of Lego are still in place, he wonders if the other noticed them when he passed through the front door, maybe he didn't, too concentrated on taking a hot shower to clean himself up.

He is still immersed in his thoughts when two arms winds around his shoulders and pulls him against Aidan's chest, the other man is smiling softly at him and kisses Dean's hair gently.

 

“Hey.”

 

The brunet's voice seemed a little bit sleepy and that made Dean smirk.

 

“Long day at work, huh?”

 

Aidan sighed dramatically, nuzzling the blond's neck.

 

“You have no idea, do you?”

 

Dean laughed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

 

“Nope.”

 

The younger grinned and his gaze was caught by the two toys the were given at the end of the shooting for The Hobbit, his smile faltered a little.

 

“Do you still miss them?”

 

He asked Dean, that was gently caressing his arm. He stopped at the question.

 

“Who?”

 

Replied the blond male, giving a questioning look at his flatmate.

 

“Richard, Adam...y'know, the others.”

 

Dean's face enlightened, thinking of his friends.

 

“Oh, yeah. We should like...have a reunion.”

 

Aidan smiled brightly.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

The Irishman's smile made the blond's heart clench and he put his hand at the back of the brunet's head, smiling as well.

 

“C'mere...”

 

He whispered, pulling the taller man in an awkward but sweet kiss, neither of them pulled away until they were out of breath.

 

Later, under the watchful painted eyes of the two little and yellow dwarves, they called the rest of the company.

 


End file.
